


Open Doors

by middendorffi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Alcohol, Cheating, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middendorffi/pseuds/middendorffi
Summary: "I was hoping you’d call."





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jumin has a huge donger. Please be advised~ This is a cheating fic! Also warning for dub/noncon because alcohol and coercion… Also kinky shit that gets pretty dark?

Around the time of the party, I started calling Jumin often. Like, a lot. Daily, even. At first it was because I was worried about him. He was coming to the messenger less and less. Even Jaehee said that he was acting strangely. Jumin was always strange, she knew that better than anyone. That was enough to make everyone worry.

 

“I was hoping you’d call.”

 

That’s the first thing he said to me. The second was checking that Saeyoung and I were safe. I asked him how he was doing, and oddly enough, he told me. Not very specifically, of course. Just that he was troubled and wanted to drink wine. I told him that I understood, and that I wish I could too. He said that he would send me a bottle when this was all over. He thanked me, told me he felt a bit lighter after talking to me. I had fun talking to him. Jumin Han, fun… things really have been turned upside down.

 

The next time I called he told me something that made my heart thump in my chest.

 

“Are things going well with you and Saeyoung?” I said yes. “Good…” The pause after feels purposeful, so I say nothing and wait for Jumin to continue. “Know that my door is always open for you.” He said. I could have pretended that I had no idea what he meant. I could have asked him, and he would have explained. But then I couldn’t have denied it to myself, even a little bit. That what Jumin meant was that… he was an option. For me. For us. If things didn’t work out.

 

“O-okay!” I squeaked. I wanted to thank him. I tried to suffocate that feeling.

 

“Of course.” He said.

 

Even when everything had calmed down, and Jumin was clearly feeling better, I still called. Mostly when Saeyoung was too busy with work, usually when I felt lonely. But, it wasn’t like it was a secret. I talked with Saeyoung about our conversations. About Elizabeth, mostly. Since most of our conversations involved Jumin’s cat. He sent me a lot of pictures, and I showed them to Saeyoung. When Jumin brought up Zen, and he did, a lot, I told Saeyoung, and he  _ really _ loved to hear about that.

 

If we weren’t talking about Elly, or Zen then Jumin was usually lecturing me softly on eating, or my health, or how to dress for the weather. I didn’t tell Saeyoung about those things, but that’s just because it was boring, right? At least it would be to him. I didn’t mind it, I knew that it just meant that he cared.

 

Talking to Jumin made my day brighter, and I think he felt the same way. I think that’s why I called him one night when I was feeling down. No, more than down. I was miserable, practically jumping out of my own skin.  I get like that sometimes. It’s been a while though, and I needed to talk to somebody before the black dog swallowed me alive. Saeyoung was at his apartment, working. He always told me that I could call him, no matter what but… with how Saeyoung is, I just don’t feel like I can go to him with this kind of stuff. It’s awful, and unfair, but it’s the truth. Jumin has always,  _ always _ , been the rock of the RFA. He’s never failed us once. Never failed me once. I couldn’t say the same of Saeyoung… So I called Jumin. He said my name apprehensively when he answered on the first ring. I realized that calling this late in the day was strange for us.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m sorry, were you sleeping?”

 

“No, I wasn’t. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Nothing, nothing’s going on, I just wanted to talk to you...”

 

“...”

 

“Jumin?”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Not good.”

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

 

“No… not really.”

 

“...Where is Saeyoung? He should be taking care of you.”

 

“He’s… I don’t want to bother him.”

 

“Come over.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come over, we’ll have wine. You shouldn’t feel alone.”

 

Jumin sent a car. I got in. And now I’m really here. Standing in front of an elevator and looking down the hallway to Jumin’s penthouse.  _ We’re friends.  _ I remind myself.  _ Best friends, like everyone else in the RFA is.  _ My heart beats erratically but I manage to get my feet moving again. Jumin answers the door before I can even knock. I hug him without thinking, and Jumin makes a small huff of surprise. He holds me tightly. I’m glad I’m not alone anymore.

 

I’m wrapped up in blankets on Jumin’s terrace drinking expensive wine. I wanted to look at the stars. Because it’s chilly outside he insisted on several heavy blankets and even one of his sweaters, cashmere of course… He hasn’t said much about why I called, and neither have I. We chat like we always do, about all the stuff that doesn’t really matter, and he makes me laugh, even when he doesn’t mean to. Feeling badly is impossible right now. The wine makes me feel warm and soft, but he won’t refill it after my fourth glass. He gives me water instead. He’s always looking out for me.

 

I don’t know how much he’s had to drink, but I’ve actually seen him smile a few times tonight. I like his smile. And he stares at me, not even looking away when I catch his eye. That alone is enough to leave me with a constant blush. “How are you feeling?” He asks me for the second time that night, and the millionth time since joining the RFA. “Good. Better. I’m glad I came... I was actually worried that something--” I say, trailing off.  _ Did I really just say that out loud? _

 

“Worried?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Worried about what?”

 

“...N-nevermind. Forget it.” I laugh nervously. It feels like my face is on fire. I was worried that I’d do something I’d regret. With him. But I couldn’t exactly tell him that, could I? He’s been so careful all night. I couldn’t tell him that a small but growing side of me is disappointed. Am I thinking this way because I’m drunk? Yes…  _ that must be it _ .

 

I love Saeyoung, I do. I don’t ever want to hurt him.

 

“I would never take advantage of you.” Jumin says, startling me so much that I choke on my water briefly. I didn’t expect him to understand what I meant. Or at least, I didn’t expect him to actually say something about it! “...Unless you asked me to.” He continues, smirking.

 

My heart very nearly stops. That look on his face, I’ve never seen that before. It’s wicked, and teasing, and it makes me clench my legs together. I mumble a weak “Right…” while my blood and the wine leave my head empty and my body heavy. I can’t manage to look at Jumin anymore and I realize exactly what it is I have risked by coming here tonight.

 

Through sideways glances I can see Jumin finish his glass. “Do you want to go home?” Jumin asks. I realize that a few hours have passed since I arrived already. I say yes. It is a lie.

 

Jumin calls the car for me and everything seems to have gone back to normal. We’re talking easily again. He tells me about his new cat business: luxury catnip toys. I talk to him about some guests I have lined up for the next party.  _ We’re friends _ . We laugh together and when Jumin’s phone rings to signal the end of our night together, he frowns. My heart sinks.

 

When I stand to leave, I feel a little bit unsteady. You can never really tell how drunk you are until you try walking. I make it back into the penthouse, make it halfway to the door and… I trip. Jumin pulls me back against him by my arm, saving me.

 

He really doesn’t  _ need  _  to hold me this closely. “Thank you.” I say against his suit, and for a long moment he says nothing. I can hear his heartbeat. I can hear him swallow before he finally says, “... I don’t feel comfortable sending you home alone in this state.” I can feel a fluttering sensation in my heart. That… sounds like an excuse. It  _ is _ an excuse. I know this but I can already feel myself nodding, “I can stay here?” I ask.

 

“You will stay here.” Jumin agrees.

 

I have the guest bedroom. The first thing I do is head into the bathroom to change out of the rest of my clothes, my panties and Jumin’s sweater will be perfect to sleep in. It’s comfortable… but the longer I look at myself in the mirror at myself in it the worse I feel. I pick up my phone, I scroll through the contacts and consider calling Saeyoung.  _ It could only cause problems and solve none _ , I tell myself. I may still be a bit drunk, but I’m not stupid. Sighing, I toss my phone on the bed and head out to the kitchen.

 

I look through the cabinets, finding absolutely nothing that I could make quickly. There’s only dried goods and dishware. The kitchen is for show. My stomach growls angrily. I knock one of the cabinet doors closed loudly in frustration. I nearly piss myself when I hear someone chuckle.

 

I turn to see Jumin, having come from his bedroom, wearing black silk pajama pants... Just black silk pajama pants. I look at his bare skin, smooth firm muscles shaped by some form of ridiculously expensive upper class exercise. Or maybe even the Gods…

 

“You’re hungry. Do you like sushi?” Jumin asks without greeting, looking at me seriously. He calls my name when I don’t answer. I’ve been staring. Jumin walks closer and I freeze like a deer and the headlights. He doesn’t stop moving forward until I stammer out a yes. By that time he’s close enough to touch. My heart is beating fast, but Jumin seems unaffected. Somehow that doesn’t help. “I’ll get us some.” He says with a voice like crushed velvet, turning around to go get his phone. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 

_ Shitshitshit~! _ My half-coherent brain screams at me.

 

It takes a while for the food to arrive, I hide out in my guest room to avoid… him. But eventually Jumin knocks “May I come in?” He’s still not wearing a shirt. That’s the first thing that crosses my mind.  _ Did he answer the door like that? _ The bag in his arms is massive, and he sits down on the floor heavily. Something is off about his movements… “Jumin? Did you have more to drink?” I ask, the concept of Jumin being visibly drunk is making me want to giggle. Is that why he didn’t tell me to come to the living room and just brought the food in here?

 

He clears his throat, ignoring the question and laying out a spread of fresh made sushi on the ground haphazardly. “You did!” I say excitedly. “Well that’s just not fair~” I whine. Jumin tosses a flask onto the bed without any ceremony. “ _ That’s _ what’s not fair…?” I hear him mumble under his breath. “Come, eat,” He says louder, so I slide off the bed, flask in hand and join him.

 

...

 

“Just eat it!” I’ve finished off the flask of liquor and Jumin and I are both… a bit sloppy. Unsurprisingly he still keeps his composure much better than someone who’s merely human like me. I’m shoving chopsticks in his face, trying to get him to eat a piece of squid. Eventually, I reach forward far enough to lose my balance. I crash into Jumin, slamming us both hard into the end of the bed he’s already leaning on. I feel like I’ve had the wind knocked out of me.

 

Neither one of us moves for a moment. I realize I’ve managed to hold onto the chopsticks and pop the bit of food into his mouth without resistance. I have one arm braced against the bed, I’m close enough to hear Jumin chew and watch the lump move down his throat. I look into his eyes before I realize I don’t feel capable of looking away.

 

My chopsticks fall silently on the carpeted floor when he pulls me to his lips without another word.

 

The sexual tension that’s building up tonight explodes and immediately we are drinking each other in like water in the desert. His mouth on mine is hot and insistent. Jumin pushes his tongue into my mouth, tangling his fingers into my hair and taking a firm grip. I moan, pressing my hips downward against him instinctively. My hands roam his body, grasping at his shoulders tightly as if we could be any closer together. The feeling of his hard cock beneath me reminds me that we could.

 

I grind against him as we kiss, both of us become more feral by the second. Our teeth clack together and our tounges sloppily lick around mouths, tasting each other. Jumin thrusts up against me in time with my movements, making delicious, desperate groans that sound nothing like what I expected. I expected silence.  _ I’m so glad that I’m wrong. _

 

Jumin pulls my head back painfully by my hair, exposing the length of my neck. He kisses, sucks and bites hard at the sensitive skin until I feel wound up tight like a bowstring. He never stops rocking himself against me, even when I slow to stillness, too overwhelmed by his assault to focus enough for even that simple movement. Everything about his touch seems like skills honed to perfection. I remember what Jaehee said about Jumin’s ability with women.

 

Jumin brushes his lips to my ear, the heat of his breath makes me shiver. “Ask me.” He says. I don’t understand. He repeats himself, “Ask me.” I make a small sound at the feeling of his teeth biting down on my earlobe. Wait. I remember.

 

“ _ I would never take advantage of you...Unless you asked me to. _ ” 

 

He’s wants me to… oh. I moan as a particularly precise thrust puts direct pressure on my clit. “Please…” I say. Of course that’s not enough for Jumin to be satisfied. “Please what?” My face burns with embarrassment. “Take me.” I say. It’s the bare minimum, and I half expected him to reject it but the words still feel thick and shameful coming out of my throat. My head swims as Jumin suddenly stands, my legs frantically wrapping around his body. In a blur of colors I’m plopped onto the bed. Jumin laughs at the way I still try to cling to him.

 

Then, he’s there. Hovering above me, one hand snaking down to brush against the bare skin of my thigh. He grasps the hemline of the sweater, pushing upwards until my panties are visible. He stokes the soft lace, rubbing his thumb over my hipbone thoughtfully. “Why did you do this? To tease me?” Jumin asks, brows knitted together. “You should never tease someone on the verge of losing control.” he continues, shifting his position so that he’s straddling me more securely, sitting upright. He pulls his sweater over my body, instructing me to lean up so that he can remove it completely. My heart feels like it could burst out of my chest.

 

Jumin’s face is impassive, eyes colder than I’ve ever seen them look at me before. The light flush to his cheeks and his heavy breathing are the only signs that he’s been effected by any of this. How has he managed to slow down like this? _Has he really been this calm the whole time?_ His hands brushing slowly over my bare skin only increases my frustration until I try to up the ante on my own. I break eye contact with Jumin only briefly to glance at what I’m doing. I reach between Jumin’s legs and rub my hand firmly against his cock, feeling a thrill at Jumin’s eyes becoming unfocused and his touches faltering. I repeat the action a few times before grasping it through his pants, manipulating him with the silk almost acting as lubricant.

 

His eyes close for a moment. When he opens them again his breathing has slowed and his eyes are more alert than a moment before. He bats my hand away. I can’t take this. “ _ Why _ ?” I ask sharply, glaring at him. “If you thought that I would make this easy for you, you’re mistaken.” He says, but his next action is to thumb my clit through my panties, essentially mimicking what I was just doing to him. It makes my body feel weak even as I twitch, searching for more. Jumin increases the pressure and speed of his movement as he continues, “You made your choice already, didn’t you? You chose this. You chose me.” I moan loudly, unable to help myself. The combination of his harsh speech and the way he’s playing with me is too much.  “That means we are doing this my way.” I wiggle my hips up against his hand, the pressure inside of me growing intense enough that my breath catches in my throat.

 

Just as I sense the edge coming near, Jumin’s touch disappears. My eyes fly open. I want to scream.  My clit throbs, synced up with the pounding in my ears. I reach down to touch myself, but a hand like a vice clutches my wrist, pressing it to the mattress beside my head. He quickly does the same to the other hand before catching both of my wrists in one large, elegant hand to pin higher, above my head, stretching me out enough that I already feel an ache in my muscles. Tension, tension everywhere, it’s driving me insane. I struggle briefly but the way Jumin has me trapped makes trying to escape painful enough that I cry out. He doesn’t even flinch. The heat at my core only grows at his cruel treatment of me.  _ Did he know that I would like this? Did he only guess? What would this be if it had turned out he was wrong? _

 

Jumin does smile then, when I look at him expectantly, waiting, and wanting. “It’s impressive how quickly you learn.” He says, and the cold praise makes me feel warm. “Our boy Saeyoung never learned, did he?” I stop breathing when he mentions my boyfriend’s name. My heart throbs painfully. The booze isn’t quite potent enough anymore to cut through all of my doubts and as soon as I think of Saeyoung, I feel guilt creeping up on me, strangling me. It must have shown on my face. “No, don’t do that. Stay here. With me. Don’t waste your emotions feeling sorry for yourself. Don’t waste them on  _ him _ .” Jumin says, kisses stealing my breath away, making me feel dizzy, pliable.

 

He never stops touching me, his fingers move down to my slit again to stroke roughly, a distraction. “I said I wasn’t going to make this easy on you, and I meant it.” Jumin pulls away from my mouth to look me in the eye. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” I don’t answer. I feel confused and guilty but I can’t find the will to stop, either. “I... I don’t…” I mumbled lamely.

 

“Hey, you can do better than that.” He says. Jumin doesn’t even bother to take my panties off before he slips two fingers inside of me. His thumb continues to work at my clit while his fingers thrust in and out. “Don’t think of him, just feel me.” I clench down around his fingers, welcoming the buzzing haze that urges me to stop thinking. “You need this. You need me.” Jumin says, voice low and hypnotic. His other hand lets go of my wrists to grab roughly at my breasts, and while my arms drop slightly lower, I keep them more or less in the same position. “Good girl.” He comments and a wave of pleasure rolls over me as Jumin rewards my docile behavior by increasing the intensity of his movements. “ _ Haa-ahh _ ” I moan, soon feeling myself on the edge once again. I get even closer this time around before Jumin stops abruptly.

 

Tears formed of a multitude of overwhelming feelings fall silently from my eyes. “Are you  ready to say it now?” He asks. I want to tell him that I hate him. What I say instead is, “I want you to fuck me, Jumin.  _ Please _ .”

 

I watch as he strips off his pants, and am surprised that he takes the time to take my last remaining article of clothing off too. He tosses my panties onto the nightstand. He palms himself briefly before guiding himself to my entrance. The lewd wet sound when he pushes into me makes my cheeks burn. Even with all the extra lubrication Jumin has to move slowly. He’s  _ massive _ . How did I not notice? Am I blind? It almost feels like he grows harder and thicker as he goes, shoving his cock into me inch by torturous inch. The strain quickly starts to cause me considerable pain and I cry out. I almost try to push him away Jumin seems to anticipate this, a hand moves to restrain me just like before. He’s holding my wrists together tightly enough to bruise. Tightly enough that I can feel the bones rubbing together.

 

“Shhh. It’s okay.” He says to my whimpers. “You’re okay, I’m here.” I force myself to start breathing again just in time to feel Jumin finally stop moving. His free hand moves to brace himself above me, his head hangs low, close enough for wisps of black hair to brush my forehead. His breathing is unsteady. The only sound is the both of us panting while my body struggles to adjust to the mass now inside of me. Without any sort of warning, Jumin pulls back slipping out of me briefly only to slam back into me sharply. I groan.

 

Jumin pistons in and out of me, putting more pressure on my wrists to hold himself up. His other hand moves slowly to my collarbone, caressing gently, fingers twitching before closing around my neck gently. Just holding. “Do you want more?” He asks. I can’t speak around the sounds of pleasure and pain I’m making so I just nod desperately. His hand squeezes my neck until the pressure makes my vision go blurry and my breathing shallows and stutters. Jumin moans as my body tenses around his cock reflexively. “Just like that. You’re doing so well.” with a grunt, Jumin thrusts faster, increasing the intoxicating pain I’m feeling and making my world throb and shake. He loosens his grip just enough to let me take a few gasping breaths, a wheezing whimper escapes my throat before his thumb and fore finger cut off my oxygen supply once again.

 

Jumin’s breath is on my ear, all I can hear is the sound of him panting and moaning. As time goes on he seems to be forgetting to give me proper breaks to breathe. Even as my consciousness wavers I listen attentively to the cruel things Jumin starts to say in between everything else. “You're so good for me. Why is that I wonder?  _ Unngh _ ...Do you like me? More than that boy of yours? He hurt you, I remember that. I’ll never forget. I stayed silent because you claimed to be happy, but that was a filthy lie wasn’t it? Were you imagining what it would be like to fuck me even then? ...Did you touch yourself thinking of me? Touch-- _ hah _ \--him, thinking of me?” 

 

Shameful tears roll hot down my cheeks but my arousal grows regardless, a tight coil of need inside of me threatens to snap. “How can I trust you ever again? How can anybody? You’re a  _ snake _ . An  _ animal _ .” Jumin emphasises his words with partially harsh thrusts, and I hear and feel something painful that might be bones of my hands or shoulders dislocating. “Wild animals deserve to be locked up…  _ Unnh~!  _ Kept away from the world… Or would you rather be put down?” He says, hand impossibly tighter around my throat. The world disappears for a moment before coming back into focus with gasping breaths that turn quickly into moans. “You’re disgusting,” Jumin breathes into my ear. I can’t take any more. I cum, violently and loudly, and if he continues talking I can’t hear it.

 

I float bonelessly as he finishes and the pain in my limbs and throat and cunt all seem far away. Unimportant.

 

He’s mostly silent when he pulls out, and immediately he disappears to clean himself up. I wouldn’t dream of moving right now. I can’t. But I watch with eyes half-lidded as he does, and I don’t make a sound besides a small whimper at the feeling of Jumin rubbing a clean towel against me. I ache everywhere. Jumin notices when he urges me under the covers, it’s impossible not to see the way that I wince. He slides into bed next to me, “I’ve gone overboard, I’m sorry… But…  I’m glad that you’re here... I’m glad that you’re… with me.” I’m exhausted, completely spent, so I hardly listen to his words at all. I fall asleep.

 

...

 

Jumin doesn’t even try to hide his smug grin when I look in the mirror in the morning. I wondered why he had followed me in here but I was too sluggish with sleep to care. I’m wide awake now. My heart starts racing as I stare and prod at the bruises that cover my neck, wrists, and spotted patterns along my thighs and hips. They range from light purple splotches to striking red-violet in color. Every single one is painful. And painfully obvious. No excuse, clever dressing or makeup could ever manage to camouflage their meaning. From anyone.

 

I’m speechless.

 

_ What did you expect? _ I ask myself. Jumin echos my thoughts exactly, causing me to shiver. “I meant what I said. You made your decision. You chose me.” He says, stepping forward to hug me, pulling my back firmly to his suited chest. His eyes meet mine in the mirror. “Now everyone else will know, too.” He runs a hand through the tangles in my hair. “Everyone, including Saeyoung will know… That you’re mine.” I stare at cool black eyes through the mirror as I try to work through wildly complicated feelings.

  
“You always have been. All it took was an open door for you to see it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to write fluff* *fails spectacularly*


End file.
